New Beginings
by Lolo Jo
Summary: Its the August the recess gang has just graduated high school and moving on to college.Will they still remain close as friends,strangers, or something more. (First Fanfic don't kill me)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Ice cream

It was a hot summer day as the sweat dripped across SP face. "Damn it's hot" Spinelli said. She walked over to Kelso's to grab some ice-cream.

The 18 year-old grabbed her ice cream and sat down on the curb. "I wonder what the gang is doing now" she thought. She whipped out her gold iPhone and called TJ.

"Hey get your butt down here and keep me company" she said in a monotonous tone. "Bored already, it hasn't even been a full day" he laughed. "Just get over here" she said.

TJ lazily got off his bed and put on some shorts and a t-shirt. TJ lost his puppy fat and became taller and leaner. He no longer wears his green bomber jacket and opted for a navy one. He is still freckled face and all and wear a black baseball cap backwards. He grabbed his keys and went into his black jeep. He then proceed to drive to Kelso's.

When he got there he saw Spinelli on the curb eating her ice-cream. Spinelli is no longer the short 4th grader. She still is relatively short and still as spunky as ever. She dresses more a casual and wears a black and white stripped t shirt dress with black converse and her trusty black leather jacket on resting on her shoulders.

"There you are, I thought you were ditching me" Spinelli said. "Why didn't you call Gretchen or something'" he said as he sat down beside her. "She's with Vince helping her pack"

"Isn't it crazy how were all going are separate ways." Spinelli said. The recess gang graduated high school two months ago. It's August now and the gang is soon to leave for college.

"Yeah it is, but the gang will always be tight" TJ said. "I hope so" she said. "Alight enough negativity, let's do something fun" he grabbed her hand and led her to his jeep. "This better be good Teej." She said. "Oh it is" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Road trip

They drove around the neighborhood and stopped when they got to Mikey's driveway. "Yay Mikey" Spinelli said. TJ called Mikey. "Oh TJ how wonderful of you to call" Mikey said.

"Hey Mikey, Spinelli and I are at your driveway pack a couple of clothes and come out. "Okay will do" He said. "So we are going to your cabin" Spinelli said.

"How did you know" he said. "It's kind of obvious, I'm not blind Teej I see the fishing pole in the back of your car". "What the hell am I going to bring" Spinelli said. "We can stop by your house later".

"Gus would have loved this" Spinelli said. Gus went to military school last week, He grown to be as tall as his dad. "He would also be terrified" TJ responded. They both laughed as they waiting for their friend to arrive.

Mikey walked out the front down and got in. Mikey lost a little bit of weight and grew his blond hair to shoulder a length. "Hello my friends" Mikey said. "Hey Mikey" they said in union. They then proceed to drive to Gretchen's house. Gretchen grew to be a quite a beauty with long flowing red hair. She no longer has braces and pigtails. She still has glasses but opted for more a stylish pair.

"I hope she's home" TJ said. TJ dialed Gretchen's phone but she didn't answer. He left a voicemail instead. "Hey Gretch you and Vince pack a couple of clothes and meet me at spin's place". "

They went to Spinelli's house. TJ parked the car and they went inside. "Hi pookie" Spinelli's mom said.

"Hey mom, we just going to stay a little bit". "You boys want something to drink" Spinelli's mom said. "Oh no its okay were fine" TJ replied.

TJ found it cute how Spinelli mom called her that. Spinelli on the other hand didn't but learn to live with it. Spinelli headed upstairs while they boys drank the lemonade her mom gave them. She grabbed her black Nike duffle bag and packed her black and gray t-shirt dresses and her many converse and band t-shirts. She went to the mirror to tie her black shoulder length hair in a top knot. She fix her septum piercing and headed downstairs. Mikey looked out the window and saw Vince and Gretchen pull up. "Spinelli your friends are here" Spinelli's mom yelled. "Ok I'm coming" she yelled back. Spinelli went downstairs and followed TJ and Mikey out the door. "Bye Mom" she said as she closed the door.

The three walked over to Vince's car and told the plan. Gretchen and Vince nodded in union. "Sound great" Vince said. "I need a relaxing weekend away". Vince grew to be quite tall and has joined more sports than anyone else. He and Gretchen are going to the same college next month.

"Hey TJ I got an idea" Vince said while smirking. "Spill" TJ said. The boys agreed to drive separate cars and race each other to the cabin.

"It's been four hours Teej please tell me were there" Spinelli moaned as she sat in the passenger next to him while Mikey is seating in the back. "Yeah Teej are you sure you know where you're going" Vince yelled out the window of his car. "I know where I'm going" He said. After 30 minutes of driving he saw the cabin. He looked in rear view mirror and saw Vince's car speeding up. 'Oh hell no' he thought as he speed up and reached the cabin before Vince could.

"The amazing Vince has been defeated" He boasted as he got out the jeep. "In your dreams detweiller" vince replied. Mikey and Spinelli followed them as they got into the cabin.

"Damn Teej your grandparents must be loaded" she said awe. "It sure is marvelous" Gretchen remarked. "Thanks" Tj said. "When they died they left me this".

The cabin was two stories high with wooden high ceiling and floors. It had five rooms total. With two being upstairs and three being downstairs. The cabin also had a huge living room and kitchen with a large porch outside.

"Spinelli and Gretchen cat take upstairs and well take downstairs" TJ said. "Downstairs were all the food is" Spinelli said in a hungry tone. TJ laughed and so did the rest. "Don't worry the food id safe" he reassured her. The girls headed upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

'BEEP BEEP' Spinelli's phone rang. She lazily pressed the snooze button and went back to sleep. 'BEEP BEEP' the phone rang again. "UGH" Spinelli groaned and got up. The room was blank. It had white walls, small window, and a small vanity. Spinelli stumbled to the bathroom that was shared with Gretchen.

Meanwhile downstairs Mikey and Gretchen were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Omelet" Mikey said in French. "That's sounds delicious" Gretchen added. They then proceeded to cook. Vince walked in and sat at the stool. "What's cooking". "Eggs" Gretchen said as she sat down next to Vince. Gretchen feelings for Vince have grown stronger over the years but she is hesitant about telling him.

TJ was panting heavily as he woke up. He has been having a recurring nightmare for quite a while. He hasn't told anyone. TJ walked over to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water and went to his closet. He picked out white short sleeves button up with a navy shorts and boater shoes. He then headed downstairs to the kitchen with the others. "Hey guys" he said in a tired and hoarse voice. "Hey buddy" Vince said. He looked at TJ. 'TJ always wears his baseball cap' Vince thought. TJ hair was messy and all over the place. 'Maybe he forgot' Vince shrugged. "Where is dear Spinelli" Mikey asked. "You know Spinelli, she's always late" Gretchen laughed along with the rest.

Spinelli got out of the bathroom and sat in front of the vanity and did her usual makeup consisting in mascara, eyeliner, and a brown nude lip. She picked out a black band T shirt and black skinny jeans with the knee ripped. She slid her feet in her black converse and headed downstairs. "Oh what's that I'm smelling" Spinelli said excitedly. Spinelli was always excited about food especially breakfast. "It's omelet" Mikey said proudly in his French accent. "so what are we all waiting for let's eat" Spinelli said.

The group all sat down a eat breakfast on the long dining table that could set about 12 or more people. Gretchen and Vince sat next to each other and on the other side Spinelli sat next to Mikey and TJ. The gang all talked about their summer and their plans. "So what do have in store for us today TJ" Vince asked. "I was thinking dirt bike racing" TJ said.

The gang finished up breakfast. Gretchen and Vince walked over to the living area. "I'll clean up" Mikey said. "You don't have to do that Mikey, you've already cooked for us" TJ insisted. TJ was always amazed and how nice Mikey was. "I'll help too" Spinelli said with a mouthful of eggs in her mouth. TJ laughed. "It crazy how much you eat" he said. "What can I say food is love" Spinelli responded. TJ and Spinelli washed the dishes while Mikey cleaned the table.

After a couple of hours the gang headed outside for dirt bike racing. "I only have three bikes, so we can take turns riding them" TJ said. "Who wants to go first" he said. "I do" Spinelli and Vince said in union. "Mikey and Gretchen does one of you want to go" TJ asked. Mikey was hesitant about going. He wasn't the type to be adventurous. Neither is Gretchen who prefer logical stuff. "Me and Mikey are fine you guys go on ahead" Gretchen said.

TJ led Spinelli and Vince to garage where the bikes were stored. "I call the black one" Spinelli said. "I call the blue one" Vince said. "I call the last one" TJ said. They all laughed. The three friends always had the wildest time together. "Let's do this" TJ said as he put on his helmet. Vince and Spinelli did the same. The three rode their bikes all around racing each other. While Mikey and Gretchen decided to take dip in the lake.

After racing the three friends headed back to cabin. Hey saw Mikey and Gretchen in the lake taking and laughing. Mikey and Gretchen got along great. Vince was quite surprised to see Gretchen in a two piece he always thought she was conservative. TJ and Spinelli saw Vince staring and smirked at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"Who won" Gretchen asked. "None of us" Spin said as she laughed. Gretchen and Mikey grabbed their towels and headed towards the cabin. Vine and TJ followed. Spinelli decided to stay for the sunset.

"Are you guy's hungry?" TJ asked. "Hell yeah" Vince said. They boys headed towards the kitchen. Gretchen headed upstairs to change. Meanwhile, Mikey prepared an elaborate meal for whole gang.

"Wow Mike, you're really good" TJ said while seated at the table with Vince right across from him. "Smells good" Gretchen said while heading to the kitchen. The gang started to eat Mikey delicious meal. "Wow I'm stuffed" Vince said. "Hey where Spin" Gretchen asked. "She probably wanted to watch the sunset" TJ said. "I'll get her.

Spinelli wrapped her leather jacket around her shoulder. She really loved the sunsets. She grabbed a rock and threw it in the lake. "Take a seat" she said. TJ sat next to her. "Mikey prepared food" He said. "That's good" she said while staring of into the distance. TJ knew something was up. Spin never misses meals. "Talk to me, what's up" he said while turning to her. 'She always looks so calm' he thought. "Life" she said, "everything about it "She turned to him. His eyes were a calming thing for her. "Yeah life is changing but it doesn't change a thing, about us…or the gang" he assured her.

*Note*

(The gang is gong off to college in a few weeks. TJ is going to California, while Spin and Mikey are going to New York. Vince is going to Washington while Gretchen is going to Florida.)

They stayed seating next to each other until the sun set. Mikey looked through to window to see his friends. He smiled. "Well spin is alright" he said to Vince and Gretchen. Spin and TJ walked back to cabin. "Where's the food guys" Spin said. "Don't worry spin" Mikey said as he handed her a plate. "Thanks" she said.

After everyone ate the gang watched a horror movie. And packed for the morning. They all went to bed.

Author's note:

Sorry this chapter is rushed and quick. I wrote this in the summer and I sort of changed my story. The next chapter will be more lengthy. It will about the gang preparing fro college. Packing and goodbyes is main theme in the next chapter. I hope you all continue to read my story. Till then.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

One Week later

Spin was pacing in her room. She was stressed. Her flight is tomorrow, and she still hasn't packed. Mikey and Spin are going to an art school in New York. Gretchen and Vince have already left to their college. The gang said their goodbyes to the two at Kelso's over ice-cream.

Flashback

 _It was a hot august day. Vince and Gretchen were both waiting outside Kelso's to meet the gang. "I cant believe were leaving" Vince said. "It was bound to happen" Gretchen said, as she looked at Vince. Gretchen didn't know exactly when she fell for Vince. It was secret that she only knew. Her thoughts were quickly gone. When she saw TJ's car pull up. "You guys made it" Vince said as he and Gretchen walked toward them._

 _The gang laughed away as they ate their ice-cream. "I hope there a Kelso's where were going" Vince said. "I highly doubt that" Gretchen said as she smiled. She was going to miss them. "Ok engogh of the sentimental crap" Spin said, as she got up out of her seat next to Mikey. She grabbed a beer bottle form her bag and raised it. "To us and the future"_

Spin was frantically searching for her phone to call Mikey to drive TJ to the airport. After 20 minutes of searching, she finally found it and called Mikey. "Where are you"

"I'm driving to the airport, with TJ" Mikey responded. "Sorry he had to leave early, I should have told you" he said. "No that's fine" Spin said in monotone way. "Give the phone to him" Spin demanded . "Hey Spin" TJ said on the phone. "Don't hey me, why were you in a rush" Spin asked. "It's a long story" he paused. "I going to miss you" he said. "I am too, bye detweiler" She said as she hanged up the phone.

After driving TJ to the airport Mikey drove by Spin place. "Hey Spinelli" he said while she closed the door behind her. "Want a drink" "No thanks I get my buzz from poetry" he said.

They sat down on her living room couch. "I take it you wanted to be there in person" Mikey said. "It doesn't matter I said what I needed to say" Spin said. "Besides this is where we all go our separate ways"


End file.
